


Rose Gold

by Thegoldenstring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Atsumu, Angst, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cheating, Fluff, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Miya Atsumu, angsty sex, haikyuu! - Freeform, jealous atumu, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenstring/pseuds/Thegoldenstring
Summary: Atsumu's the type of person who gets too jealousy easily—What more when he see's Kagyeama kissing HIS wing spiker?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic goes to show that you should never delete drafts if your old fanfics HAHAHAHHAHA
> 
> Enjoy reading
> 
> -mama gold

" **Shoyou**."

Thick. Atsumu's voice was menacingly thick that it manifested to a lump that stuck into the, ginger haired individual's. The voice was so void of anything positive that it was abound to catch anyone off guard, immediately warning them that whoever called, was in a foul, absolutely Foul mood.

Atsumu's low lidded eyes were low enough to express his temper at the scene before him. A scene of which, had something to do with Hinata talking to another setter. 

_Kageyama to be precise._

to walk down the dark street road to where he and Shouyou lives only to witness the smaller one being kissed by a raven haired man is not a pleasant sight. adding more to that was the sight of Hinata blushing. 

Miya's heart seemed like it was not beating at all. His usually hot fingertips were overcame with cold pin pricks despite it being one of the hottest times of the year. The corners of his eyes were darker than it should be, slightly turning orange and red but his eyes kept itself locked in view of the other setter's hand caressing his lover's cheek.

That hand.

_That god dammed hand was stroking Shouyou's cheek_.

_**That fucking lips touched Shouyou's lips.** _

and even after Atsumu called—Kageyama was still holding Hinata like they were lovers.

the pounding of his heart ceased to nonexistence, yet at the same time, it was like his chest were being roughed up by multiple heavyweight boxers, sparing his heart no mercy. For Kageyama, it was evident that Atsumu is burning with rage and jealousy. the blonde setter didn't realize it but his posture straightened and he broadened his shoulder, subconsciously asserting some sort of dominance.

Of course as a younger one, Kageyama would step down—or so that's what's other people would do. Kageyama was still Kageyama for better or for worse. He would've sat down if this was some sort of menial argument but no—this involved Hinata. Atsumu may be infuriated now but Kageyama's anger was on par with him too, it was simply not evident.

"Good evening." Kageyama managed to pull the statement out in the most polite way possible.

"Do you need something with my Shouyou?" Atsumu asked, swatting Kageyama's grip from Shoyou's wrist. the back of his tanned palm slapped Kageyama's fingers away and then sneaked around Hinata's waist the next second.

"Tsumu," Hinata called, uncomfortable with the density taste of the air. It hasn't even been a solid 3 minutes since Tsumu called but Hinata could already physically see the tension between the two setters. 

Hinata wanted to flat out say 'stop it' to the both of them but- 

"I'm talking to Hinata. So if you'd excuse us—" Kageyama reached for the spiker once more but instead, Atsumu reached for the setter's wrist, Stopping it just a few inches away from touching his lover.

"I thought everythin' was made clear back at the Olympics—" Atsumu stated with a casual tone. "—Hinata is with me." Though it was like how Atsumu speaks, the subject of his statement was what was beginning to nudge the raven haired setter to the edge of aggressiveness. 

  
Hinata flinched at that statement. Atsumu caught sight of that little flinch of his. The blond setter wasn't completely sure but it seemed like the topic of their romantic relationship was the reason why Shouyou...reacted that way. 

That was enough to give a warning inside Atsumu's head.

Atsumu had claimed Hinata in front of many people ever since the 2021 Olympics a few months ago, even on television and every moment he did up until now,the spiker would respond with _'yep, Tsumu and I are going out'_ or anything along those lines. This was the first time Shouyou reacted differently.

"What's with the flinch, Shou?" Atsumu asked.

"uh..." Hinata pondered for a moment how to bring up a topic in a way that wont cause even more tension. "Tsumu-san—You see, Kageyama and I are—"

" _ **Hinata and I never broke it off**_."

"Kageyama!" Hinata interjected, stepping away from Atsumu in the hopes to silence him. The way Kageyama had said it make it sound so scandalous...as if Kageyama was confident that Shouyou and him would get back together.

Atsumu's eyebrows raised up. "Broke what off?" he asked, disliking how Hinata stepped away from his touch, moreover the way Kageyama confidently said it. He didn't really need to ask—he knew what broke it off means but he just wants to gear the complete explanation. "What do ya mean by that, Shouyou?"

The ginger haired kid sighed and clasped his hands together, fiddling with his fingers. His golden eyes couldn't even look the blonde setter's own eyes. "You see...Kageyama and I..." He hesitated. "Became involved with each other a few months before...us," he gestured to himself and Atsumu. 

"Technically we really didn't break up. We just...never went forward with the relationship. " Hinata explained.

"So yer saying—" Atsumu's face darkens more than it had already had, eyes landing on Kageyama's face. The blonde setter slid his balled fists into the pocket of his jacket to stop himself from lashing out this instant. "I was the side guy here? What? " the setter laughed. " _Are ya tellin me that you're goin' to hook back up again_?"

"No!" Hinata grabbed a fist pull of the hem of Atsumu's shirt, and Kageyama unknowingly clicked his tongue in annoyance. Atsumu on the other hand, eased a few levels at the sight.

"Then what do ya want me to know? Now's the chance to do it." Atsumu stated, leading his lover to take in a deep breath and shut his eyes close in a lax manner. as he did, Shouyou balled his feet to face Kageyama who admittedly, knew what was going to happen.

But he still waited.

"Kageyama—Let's break up." Hinata firmly stated, definite and absolutely sure. Hinata's face neither showed guilt, sadness or anger but rather, resolve and dedication to the blonde setter. Atsumu's anger subsided by that. 

"No," the setter replied, taking a step closer to Hinata. 

Atsumu blocked him by steeping just at the right moment to gave him face to face with Kageyama at eye level. Atsumu was back to his usual low lidded eyes but Kageyama—Kageyama was now the one who was frowning.

"You heard Shou."

" **Get out of my way**." Kageyama growled. 

Atsumu closed in, their nose almost touching. then—he smiled. " _Make me_." 

All hell broke loose the instant Kageyama retracted his fist back, his knuckles turning white and threatened to dislocate by his own strength alone. 

Atsumu managed to dodge the punch. 

Then he remembered— _someone was behind him_.

Hinata had been thrown back to the empty road. His ass landed on the smooth asphalt road, his palm cushioning his land. The heat began to gradually grow, beginning from the center of his nose, spreading outward. His eyes glistened and turned hazy, unable to comprehend the view of Atsumu returning the fist back at the other setter. 

At first, the heat was something he could endure but the more a second passes, the more it stings. His eyes were now completely watering as if he was sobbing and from the inside of his nose was a flowing thread of heat that escaped, sliding down his lips. He retracted his hand and the smudge of the rust colored fluid seeping through his palm prints snapped him back to reality.

He looked back up, eyes still unfocused. 

Other people were added to the scene. There were countless of people, mainly acquaintances who were holding Atsumu and Kageyama back while they were relentlessly trying to hurt each other in anyway. Even for a big bodied individual like Bokuto—he was having a hard time stopping Atsumu who's face was a full on Terrifying and disdainful look, presumably because of Hinata being punched.

It took Sakusa and Koutarou to restrain the blond setter. Sakusa wrapped his hands around Atsumu's left arm, pulling him back while Koutarou held the right arm, also yanking the waist. Ushijima was the one holding Kageyama back but he doesn't even look like he's exerting effort to hold the black haired guy back. 

Hoshiumi, who also happened to live at the same building got a sight of it, stepping in to intervene along with Ushijima. 

Other spectators came to witness the scene. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kenma, Kuroo, heck even Dachi who had just gotten of police duty. They were calling out and dividing their attention to all three people involved. Kenma helping Shoyou up and growing concerned at the dangerous amount of blood flow smudging on Hinata's lips. 

The amount of acquaintances present was alarming. Which then reminded Hinata what was going on in the first place. 

They were supposed to eat out and enjoy the night and have a banquet. 

looks like enjoy is off the work now. 

"Are you Ok, Shouyou?" Kenma asked, offering a handkerchief. Yachi Knelt down beside him and panicked. She didn't know what to do or where to place her hands to help Hinata but Shouyou pushed himself back up, handkerchief raggedly wiping at the lips area while his legs worked it's way to Atsumu. 

  
The sight of the furious Kageyama was blocked by the red haired fellow who was covering his lower face with a black cloth. Trickles of blood was evident in his white shirt. The agitation in Atsumu's spine and muscles gradually began to decrease the more Shouyou silently looks at him in the eyes with a pleading look. They were puffed from being teary but that doesn't stop the shine from Hinata's eyes. 

Sakusa and Koutarou took a few seconds to asses that the setter was now calm. Though hesitant, their grip loosened but stayed guarded unless Atsumu had a change of heart. He didn't though. 

"Kageyama," Hinata called. Kageyama stated a hole at Hinata's back but moreover, there was a strong pang in his chest when his ex spiker didn't bother look him at the eyes. "You should go home."

the whole conundrum's noise grew fainter and fainter until eventually, there were no sound made left. The only thing audible was the silence after the snapping tension. 

"Hinata—" Kagyema called.

" **Tobio**." that was the only moment when Hinata looked. "I'm not repeating myself." he said. almost everyone flinched and shivered at Hinata's expression but Ushijima could clearly recall that expression: the blank yet twisted expression Hinata gave when they first met. 

Even Tsukishima who stood idle, had to look away and adjust his glasses, also being pushed off by the rare expression of the spiker. 

The silence had went on far too long for anyone's liking yet none of them threatened to break the ice. Not even Bokuto who was usually the one to break these sort of atmospheres. They just stood there, averring eye contact and finding the perfect thing to do or say. Unfortunately, there was no sich thing.

the ginger haired man took Atsumu by the hand and dragged him back to their building, ignoring the burning glare given by the other setters. Out of all of the people present, Kageyama was the only one looking at them.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since they went back home and out of the 3 hours that had passed, none of them exchanged a single word. That was odd considering they now sat face to face, Atsumu tending to Hinata's wound. Thankfully, not a single punch landed on the blonde setter. Thankful was what Hinata would describe it—Atsumu thinks otherwise.

Miya can't do anything but sit there and treat Hinata's palm and bloody nose. For the first time in a while, he realized how his arrogance to defend himself harmed others and if was anybody else it wouldn't bother him that much but it was Shouyou who got hurt in the process. If only he didn't dodge, Shouyou wouldn't be bleeding right now. 

"Shouyou." Atsumu called.

"Hmm?" Hinata smiled and looked at him. That caught Miya off guard. There was nothing wrong with how Hinata smiled at him and that was worrying him. The smaller man reverted back to his original self like nothing had happened a few hours ago—was he mad that Atsumu dodged? Or was it because he didn't want to bring up the topic of him and Kageyama back then?

"What is it Tsum tsum?" Hinata asked.

Atsumu was trying his best to ask what happened between Shouyou and Kageyama. For the few months they've stayed together, Shouyou never addressed it and only now did Atsumu even know that something had went on with Kageyama and the ginger. "Is yer nose alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Shouyou shouted from the kitchen and taking a frying pan out and some vegetables. "I've received volleyball to my face— a punch is nothing."

"But say," He paused, the sounds of knives hitting the chopping board, squeezing in the statement: "I was really looking forward to eating out tonight." Hinata pouted. He turned his torso to glance at the blonde only to find him on the opposite side of the counter, right by the door frame of the kitchen.

"Are ya not going to talk about the fight?"

The rhythmic chopping continues.

Hinata threw the vegetables in the crock pot and fulled it with chicken stock. "Before you arrived, He actually kissed me, Tsumu."

  
"I saw." his lover replied in a hushed whisper. 

Hinata paused and stared at his lover but smiled again, this time, more fondly. These ever so rare moments where the two if them expose vulnerability were times that Shouyou needed to be the one to take the lead in comfort. Even a cocky ass person like Atsumu had pits that sends him spiraling down insecurity. 

Shouyou understood Miya's reaction well. Of course, no one would be happy if they see their lover being kissed by their ex.

"Why did you let him kiss ya Shou? Ya could've pushed him away!"

"Atsumu," Shouyou called, wanting his lover to look at him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for not telling you anything about Kageyama and I." Shouyou pulled the face closer, making Atsumu instinctively lower down to make it easier for his lover. Hinata smooshed his cheek like a child's and placed a quick peck on his partner's lips. "I'm not really hiding it from you but I just wasn't comfortable enough to talk about it. I didn't want to kiss him Tsumu."

He let go of Atsumu's face and looked up at him with big eyes. 

Atsumu would only look down and pray that his heart wouldn't explode on the spot. He loved this shrimp so much. He loved him more than he loved anyone else int he world. He loves him so much—more that he loves volleyball. He loves everything about him, his curly locks, the way he would always stay cheerful, the way he would reassure him by actions than words—everything about him was so lovely. Which explains why Kageyama wanted to get back together. 

The fluff and ticklish haze encasing his heart suddenly squeezed and stung. 

Kageyama wanted to get back together with Hinata.

_What would've Atsumu done if Hinata left him?_

"Sorry Tsumu," Hinata pulled the blonde down to his level and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "I didn't mean to make you insecure about our relationship. I was really on planning to tell you about it but just not now."

Atsumu hugged Shouyou there and then. His arms were wrapped around the ginger's back, and he nuzzled his nose on the crook of Hinata's neck. He caught a whiff of the spiker's jelly bean scent and he basked in it, engraving Shouyou's scent in his mind.

"Tsumu?" The ginger called. 

The hug grew tighter. 

"Tsumu, are you alright?"

The blonde's desires slowly crept about from the depths of his body, finding the scent insufficient to fulfill his cravings. He opened his mouth, baring his teeth while yanking Hinata's shirt to expose his shoulder.

"Why are you— _Ack_!" Hinata let out a choked cry of pain from the large and harsh pinch on his torso. Atsumu had bitten his shoulder, not gently but enough to mark all his teeth.

"Tsumu what— HUH?!" His feet were lifted of the ground, dangling while the bigger man effortlessly threw him over his shoulder. "Tsumu, wait! I'm still making dinner— _umph_!" His vision shifted from the kitchen to the dark ceiling bedroom, body dipping against the soft mattress and comforted messily stacked on top of the bed. 

_"I'm about to have dinner now_ ," Atsumu mumbled. His calloused fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it of in one swift motion then he took his pants off in a rush just to make sure Hinata won't run away.

He pinned the athlete down to the mattress, hands holding him gently as the ginger showed no sign of resistance. "I'm mad Shouyou." Atsumu pleaded against the spiker's hair. "I'm annoyed and I'm pissed off. I can't be gentle with ya tonight."

Combing his hands through Atsumu's soft blonde hair He smiled fondly despite seeing the extreme lust, rage and timidness in his lover's eyes. "Just for tonight, I'll let you do whatever you want." Hinata wrapped his muscle arms around Atsumu's neck and pulled himself up, landing another soft peck on the setter's lips.

The blonde's lips traveled down to Shoyou's neck whilst his hands roamed around the well toned torso, trying to nudge off the black shirt that the spiker was wearing. 

Their lips touched again, but this time, it lasted longer. Atsumu's lips flattened against Hinata's lips, and before Atsumu could ask for permission, Shouyou parted his lips and let Atsumu stick his tongue in. 

At first, their tongues were soft and gentle, pressing and rubbing against each other like soft jelly. The faint sweet taste of soda still lingered in Shouyou's tongue and Atsumu depicted a picture of Hinata sweat riddled under the sun, bottle of soda in hand while he chugged it down. He imagined the fluid dripping down from the edges of his lover's lips, trailing down the crevices of his well toned chest, and being absorbed by the beach shorts shoyou was wearing.

Then out of no where— _ **the image of Kageyama kissing Shouyou underneath a single post light came flying in without warning.**_

The utter disbelief and fright sent Atsumu's eyes going wide.

_Did Kageyama see this kind of view too?_

He pulled off from the kiss, a large gasp escaping from the smaller one's lips. Hinata's face was flushed red, visible even in the dimly lit bedroom. He was panting with his mouth wide open, but he was anticipating for another kiss to continue.

Atsumu dove down again but this time, the kiss was more rougher and forceful that Shouyou had been taken off guard. "Mnnm...hm..." Shouyou unconsciously made sounds as Atsumu forced his tongue around Shoyou's small mouth. His tongue fought against the ginger's own, pressing against it, rubbing in and sucking on it as if he was a deprived man. 

His hands began to travel on Shouyou's chest once more and he only noticed it now but the shirt was no longer there. His rough hands touched the curvature and muscles of the smaller one, not getting enough of the supple and tanned texture of it. 

He had held Hinata many times even after being new to their relationship yet Somehow, today seemed different. it was like this was the last moment they were going to spend together. The realization of Kageyama nearly stealing his lover away was like a bullet through glass. 

The blond had reached the chest part of Shoyou's torso. He had continued kissing the guy but he had went a little bit more gentle to focus on his hands. His big palms balled each peck of the spiker, fondling it and grasping it. The firmness of the muscle was soothing but moreover, Atsumu's fingertips could sense the faint erratic pulse of his lover's heart.

"Ngmn..." The tightness in Shouyou's pants grew extremely painful yet he couldn't move because if the legs stuck in between his. His mind focused on the hot temperature of his mouth and he focused in trying to breathe through his nose. He didn't realize that Atsumu was already groping his chest until the fingertips inched closer to his nipples.

Atsumu circled his thumb around Shoyou's bud, inching closer and closer yet never touching the tip itself. The spiker's back was slowly going rigid and stiff, legs slightly shifting that created the sounds of skin rubbing against a blanket. 

Atsumu graze's the tip of Hinata's nipples with his thumb, earning a small squirm from the guy underneath him. Hinata began to tremble as a weak jolt of electricity emitted from his right nipples, the one Atsumu touched. 

It was itchy and it was cold. He wanted to touch it for himself but Atsumu acted first. At the same time, both of the thumbs flicked his nipples upward sending a another wave of shock throughout Shouyou's body. It traveled down to the stomach and to his abdomen, meeting at his cock that was strained by his underwear. There was a small amount of hot fluid escaping the tip of his cock but it was absorbed by his boxers.

Atsumu's mouth hovered over Shouyou's left chest.

"Mmn...mn— _Ah_?!" His back curved out when a cold, rough and sluggish sensation pressed against his sensitive chest. The tongue dragged painstakingly slow, leaving a thin film of saliva that went cold even in the hot temperature. Shouyou's body was trembling under the sensation but he was also trembling because of that hot, throbbing need. 

Then Atsumu bit his chest.

The thigh in between the ginger pressed down against his bulge and a hot rush of blood shot up to his throat and a hoarse yelp escaped along with his body jolting up towards the head board. Hinata gasped as he sensed another few droplets escape from his member.

"You're sensitive today aren't ya?"

"N-no!" Hinata wailed, turning away with a face that screamed tha the was lying. 

"Don't worry."

That smug grin that turned the edges of Atsumu's lips made Hinata's eyes widen. He knows what that look meant. A smirk that had little hints of maliciousness in it. 

"I'll make sure-" He yanked Shouyou's shorts only to reveal an extremely tight fitted boxers that was holding down his lover's manhood. "-That i'll empty the both of us _nice and clean_ ," He gawked at it without a hint of shame, eyeing how it had been soaked through. at the same time Atsumu slightly pitying his lover as he seemed to be in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Wouldn't you like that Shou-chan?" he slid his fingers lightly at where he figured Shouyou's tip was gonna be. 

"Hng—Tsumu," Hinata whispered in between breaths. "Stop teasing." He pushed off his tight boxers and a wave of relief washed over him when his cock sprung up. It was only a little bit of comfort but soon enough, the need to touch it took over his body quite quickly. 

"Standing proud and tall, huh?"

Hinata's feet pressed against Miya's clothed bulge. 

"Ahck!" Atsumu threw his head back in pleasure, slightly bucking his hips forward. "hey—that's foul play Shouyou,"

Shouyou raised his knees and brought his arms down to his abdomen, trailing down his thighs and reaching back to his hole. He dug his head back into the mountain of pillows and touched the soft rim of his hole. 

Meanwhile, Atsumu was busy pulling out a pink bottle. 

It clicked open and he slid the nozzle in Hinata's hole. 

"GAh! Wha-What are you doing tsum—" Atsumu squeezed the bottle and the thick yet slimy fluid pushed itself further up Hinata's entrance."— _Uhng_!" Instinctively, Shouyou slammed his thighs shut and clenched his ass when he sensed the cold lube dripping down to the sheet. 

The top placed both of his palms on top of Hinata's knees "Jeez Tsumu, Warn me before hand if you're going to- Ah?! _HA_?!" and he pulled them apart, exposing once more, the hard erection. 

"No closing yer thighs tonight Shouyou,"

"Tsumu, the _lube_ it's going to-"

"Why be concerned of that now?" Atsumu hummed. He spread the lube around Shouyou's ass and loved the sensation of his lover stiffening at his touch. "We'll be needing to change the sheets anyways,"

"Tsumu don't tell me—"

_**"No condoms tonight Shou,"** _

"Huh?" Hinata bolted his head up to glance at his lover. Hinata albeit being the wild type, actually prefers to use condoms when he has sex. He didn't like the process of cleaning himself up and finds it frightening to do so but on rare occasions such as Atsumu's birthday or a champion ship, He would give way. He just wasn't expecting that right now. "Can—Ah! _Haah_! Wai— _guh_!" Tsumu inserted two fingers at once, stretching out Shouyou's hole.

his pulled his fingers father apart and Shouyou could sense how air slightly managed to breeze in his hole. the pressure of both of his walls being pulled apart dragged his mind into a state of bliss and frenzy, especially when Atsumu slowly began to push his hands deeper. He was applying a pulsing pressure, pressing his fingertips against a spot only to retract it back and push it again. 

Shouyou's legs twisted and turned, all the while Atsumu was enjoying the hot wet touch inside his ass. Atsumu pushed his fingers until it was already knuckles deep. His fingers were thick and that sent a choking sensation up Hinata's throat. 

"Where was it?" Atsumu asked, fingers prodding around the insides as if it was a normal thing. He bit on the inside of his cheek— " _Is it here_?" —and randomly pressed against a spot just a bit near the entrance and Shouyou's body shot upwards.

 _"HAAAH_!" Shouyou screamed, hand slamming against the mattress and curling his fingers against the thin sheets. He bucked his hips forward and opened his mouth to catch his breath at the sudden adrenaline. "Atsumu!" Shouyou called in between breaths. 

"Should I let you cum once?" He asked. "You look like you're about to explode,"

"Plea— _Please_ ," Hinata whispered. A strong rush of heavy superiority washed over him the instant he processed his lover's plea. The ability to make Shouyou do what he wants with Shouyou's consent. 

"Spread your legs, Shouyou."

Hinata swallowed and hesitatingly opened his legs while fingers remained in him. Atsumu's hand prodded at the same spot gently so that Hinata could breathe, and he was—In between whimpers and Moans, the pleasure and bliss coursed through his body, sending it to tremble and shiver. It was hard trying to breathe and keep his legs open when Atsumu was fingering him. 

then...

His hands went rougher.

" _Ah! Haah...Ahnn_!" Hinata let out, and Atsumu had been turned on. The squelching sounds of fluid in Hinata's ass mixed with his wheezing and moaning were gradually making Atsumu's neck grow hot in lust. His pants were tightening too and his bulge is evident even through his black boxers. 

"More...Tsumu,"

"You're being unfair Shou—" Tsumu whined, pointing at his rigid member. "—Tsumu Jr here is about to burst, cause of 'ya'" He continued rubbing against the exact same spot, circling it and pressing it. Hinata was trying his best to not buck his hips froward from the fuzzy and grounding pleasure but—

There was a sudden build up from the area that his lover was touching. "Tsumu—" The heat began to pool up from that area and it almost had a fluid like manifestation, growing gradually and filling to the brim. "Tsumu- _Tsumu_ —wait I think i'm—" There it was again, the sensation was making his stomach all bloated, threatening to explode yet the heat continuously pooled in. 

Shouyou's hand pressed against his warm stomach and dragged itself to the base of his dick, wrapping his hands around it. He tightened and ad he pumped three times, feeling extreme ecstasy and heaven from both his back and front being stimulated. This caught Atsumu off guard for a bit, but before Shouyou could make another pump, Atsumu yanked his lover's arms of of their own dick.

"Tsumu! Ah! I want...hng! to be—"

"Touched. I know." Atsumu licked his lips and lifted his spare hand, his palms rubbing against Shouyou's slick tip. He circulated his palm around the edges of the pinkish tip and Shouyou found that pleasing but at the same time unsatisfactory. A mild rubbing on his tip was enough to cause a whir around his lower half but it wasn't as strong as when he was pumping itself. 

"Ack..." Hinata let out and his ass tightened. The force at the pit of his stomach grew unbearable. Atsumu continued to move his hands skillfully. "Tsumu— _Atsumu_ —" Hinata's toes curled and his legs stretched forward digging down to the comforter as his body goes rigid. " ** _i'm cumming—I'm cumming Tsumu—HAHNG_**!" A hot explosive sensation coursed throughout his body and made his heart ebb furiously, but moreover, it pushed down to his cock, and hot fluid made its way down to his base and to the tip. The pressure and ticklishness of Atsumu's palm agains this tip made it all the more pleasurable. 

_"Atsumu—Stop...Ah! Moving—your—hah! hands—please_!"

Hinata reached his peak climax and raised his hip forward, strings of jizz slapping against his lover's palm. "Shit —Ugght! hng!" The ginger was choking on air. His thighs trembled and his whole body spasmed as the release was something he couldn't describe nor understand. His cum was tick and dripped down from Atsumu's hand down to the white bed sheet. yet a lingering wave of orgasm was still present and slowly washing up on his body.

His chest heaved up ad down and he glanced at Atsumu. His lover was focused on observing his semen-riddled palm. "Tsum-Tsum...can we take a break?" Atsumu's brown eyes flickered towards him. he lowered his hand but also lowered his underwear making Shouyou crawl back against the headboard. "A-Atsumu—Please spare...spare me a few minutes! I just came!"

"What do I do with this then?" He said monotonously pointing to his rock hard erection what was aligned with Shouyou's hole.

The ginger man sensed a cold sweat falling down his face at the sight of the thing. It was large and thick that just the sight of it made him want to run away. 

_Was he always that big?_

Was that thing actually entering in him all this time? Pounding him senseless and making his eyes roll back until he screams?

heck...he never looked at it while they were in the middle of sex and this was the first time he saw Atsumu bare naked with a hard on. 

_What was he supposed to do now?_

Atsumu couldn't figure out the look on his lover's face but he went on all fours backing the smaller one against the leather headboard. The ginger's back flattened against it and Atsumu pressed their lips together, placing a chaste kiss before pulling Hinata's legs open once more. The smaller one trembled but couldn't make much noises as he was biting his tongue, thought there were trails of saliva dripping from the edges of his small mouth, falling down to his chest and abs. 

With the semen filled hand, Atsumu coated his dick with it, pumping it and letting out a small groan of pleasure against Shouyou's ear. His tongue poked against Shouyou's left ear and Shouyou shivered at the sloppy sounds of saliva and small bubbles popping though he didn't really hate it. 

"Ugh, Shit I want to be In ya," He mumbled. 

The lewd sounds of fapping filled the air, and Atsumu was far from holding back his noises. He pumped and pumped, tightening and rubbing his tip while looking at Shouyou's hole. Hinata looked down to, enticed by the sight of Atsumu Jacking Himself off yet not entering him. A buzz came about at the ginger's penis and before he knew it, it was standing tall once more. "Fuck shou— _Ah_.... _Ngn_..." the setter lets out gasps as his dick throbbed in his own palm.

He wanted to enter his lover. He wanted to pound him and come inside multiple times to the point where Shouyou's eyes would roll to the back of his head and beg for him to stop.

His eyes shifted to his lover the instant Shouyou shifted his legs. placing them on either side of Atsumu's waist. His wrapped around Atsumu's wrist that held his cock and guided it to his hole. he pulled the hand until he could feels the slick tip around the ring of his ass. 

"Sho—"

"Go in..." Hinata let out. 

Atsumu pushed himself up and let his dick slide in Shouyou's slick hole. " ** _NGN_**!" In turn, the ginger grabbed onto the sheets and into the headboard while his ass was penetrated by the hard cock. He could feels his walls stretching, farther apart than when Atsumu used his fingers. "Bi— _Big_! Tsu—mu! _Too Bi—g_!"

"yer tight!" Atsumu mumbled, gritting his teeth. he placed his hand against the wall just above Shouyou's head. He bucked his hips forward once and Hinata flattened against the headboard even more, throwing his head back in the process. He moved his hips forward again and Hinata didn't let out another sound though his mouth was open to let out a voiceless gasp.

"i'm goin' to go rough on ya—" He retracted his waist back to let half of his dick out and Hinata wasn't prepared yet he knew how hard that thrust was going to be. He took a deep breath but it was cut short when Atsumu suddenly pounded on him with a fast rate. 

" _Ah! Ah! Ahng! A—Ats—um—u_!" Hinata looked up and squeezed his eyes shut. " _You're—Too—deep_!"

"Sorry Shou but—Ngh!" He groaned, thrusting in. He hoisted himself up a bit so that his chest was now in front of Hinata. he thrust ed over and over again, grunts and moans escaping from Atsumu while he tries to breath. 

Hinata's insides were squeezing him fiercely. Atsumu could only describe the sensation as like being squeezed by supple thighs but much more softer and slippery. Not to mention, there were lumps and bumps that randomly hits his shaft every time he pushes in. The deeper he was, the more pressure his cock receives and it inches him further into explosion. 

then out of the blue...

"AH!" Atusmu threw his head back when his bud came into contact with a slippery sluggish muscle. "Hina—"

" _Mhmp_!" Hinata kept on sucking Atsumu's chest and stay in place at the same time. He stiffened even more when he sensed the blond's dick throb inside him. _"Mnm_ ,"

His chest tickled and those little itches and fuzz crept down to his cock. "Tch!" He thrusts in and out again, not holding in his sounds anymore. he was moving fast, and Hinata held on to his back but kept sucking on the spot. the squeezing of Hinata was a marvelous experience. Every thrust he was welcomed warmly and Hinata would always spasm. 

There it was again, a sensation muddling beneath his stomach, just above his abdomen. He couldn't quite grasp it but it was there. Every thrust was making that sensation stronger yet it was not enough. He yanked Shouyou down properly to the bed, laying him down. Shouyou watched as Atsumu re entered him. The setter placed both of Hinata's feet over his shoulder and thrusts again.

"Ugh!" He went in quite deep. He was going crazy. _He pounded and pounded—thrusted in repeatedly without remorse_ —pushed himself in to the point where Hinata was practically screaming that _'he was too deep'_ or for him to _'slow down_ ' but Atsumu had gone deaf to it all. That pooling heat was there. He could clearly sense it and it was growing with every thrust, and he could only thrust in more because he wanted that pooling to explode throughout his body. 

_"AH! AH! AH! AH!_ " Hinata let out,. his fingers intertwined with the sheets and his neck was thrown back despite being laid down. He could only see blurry blobs of upside down shadows as tears of pleasure were escaping his eyes. He couldn't think of anything. He couldn't think of a single word let alone make any coherent sentences. He could only let out noises of pleasure and breaths as his body quivered at th thick hard member pulsing in and out of him

Both of their breathing were ragged and their ears were filled with the sounds of the bed squeaking, their skins clapping, their moans and the liquid squelching from their ongoing session. 

A quick nudge deeper made Hinata and Atsumu throb at the same time. Atsumu lowered his body down beside Hinata and pushed in again, this time, with more fore to reach that peak of climax. Sensing that his cock was about to blow up, he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut again, taking quick breaths to match up his fast pace. 

"Just— _hah_ —a little.. _hng_!... bit more—"

His breathing grew faster and faster to accommodate for the acceleration of his speed and when that light shiver on his back appear, He slammed himself in and Shouyou at the same time, the ginger clenched around Atsumu's cock making it all the more intense. 

Atsumu let out a loud moan as he looked up into the ceiling, torso stiffening as he savored the shiver that traversed through his body.

As Atsumu lets out hiccuping gasps, Shouyou was whining, particularly because Atsumu's dick kept on moving inside of him ever so slightly. It burned him inside every time Atsumu's member would twitch and it was even more uncomfortable when semen flowed into his ass, pushing upwards. 

then atsumu attempted to pull out, only fo rhim to be slammed back in because Hinata's legs had been wrapped aroudn his waist. ''Don't...move..." Hinata pleaded.

" ** _What are ya talking about_**?" Atsumu grinned. His hands flipped the ginger over on his stomach and Hinata was desperately trying to crawl away. "What happened to 'J _ust for tonight, I'll let you do whatever you want_ '? "

'wait—I don't mean—"

"Sorry Shouyou but it's _far from over_." Atsumu interrupted his grown eyes glowing in the dark in a menacing way.

with that alone, Hinata had known that he had stepped on his own trap.

\----

"Mornin', Shou," Atsumu greeted, rubbing his eyes to remove the morning glory that stuck onto it. A cold breeze of the A/C slapped his back and the recollection of what happened last night came to fill his mind. As he laid there, cheeks against a drool ridden pillow, He stared at how Shouyou was no longer naked. 

Infact, he was actually wearing something nice. A black t shirt with a blazer, some tight pants and some frames what had no glasses. 

"What's with the occasion? Where are ya going?" Atsumu hoisted himself up and yanked the white bed sheet around his neck, standing up and dragging it along the laminated wooden floor. How can he walk after the rounds they went on last night?

  
Shouyou turned around with a smiled.

"Do I look alright?"

"Ya always do, Shou-chan." He placed a kiss on the gingers forehead. 

"I made breakfast in the kitchen. eat it up before it turns stale." He buttoned his pants and looked up and down a tthe mirror, smiling with content while Atsumu was encased in the white cloth behind him, looking like some weak mage from a fantasy game. "The volleyball association wanted to write and article about a sports campaign for disabled children. I signed up for it an now I'm about to do an interview,"

"Hm, Yer already changing the world Shou," He smiled fondly at him. 

Shouyou turned towards him again and beamed a big smile. A smile that made Atsumu squint because of it's brightness. He could've been blind by then if he didn't close his eyes.   
"Ah, I got to go, I 'm gonna miss the train," Atsumu followed him to the entrance and watched as Shouyou slipped on a pair of loafers. thought he froze when he held the door knob.

"Shou? what's wrong—Mnmph!" Hinata placed a quick kiss on Atsumu's lips.

"Bye bye, see you tonight. Don't miss me Atsumu!" He giggled before wandering off to the streets. The look of flustered Atsumu isn't really a rare sight for anyone though if Hinata had something to boast about, it would be the fact that he could see the other type of flustered-ness on Atsumu's face.

A small blush and widened eyes, as if he was looking at something so beautiful for the first time. His eyes would glisten, pupils dilating and the muddy color of his eyes would always grow vibrant to a shade of rich coffee brown. It was one of the small details Hinata would notice but he found that to be the most endearing thing about Atsumu. 

His lover was not good at hiding his emotions to everyone around him but that also meant Hinata could easily read and understand Atsumu's thought process and expression. Something he could've never sense when he was with Kageyama. 

He traversed down the bustling streets of Tokyo, cellphone in clutch and eyes wandering about trying to search for that tall sky rise that had an ocean blue tint to it. 

The rays of sun cast a warm glow in his hair which made him stand out more, earning glances and whispers from the people around him.

'Hey, isn't that Hinata Sshouyou? the volleyball player?'

'no way!'

'it's him! oh gosh his hair is much more prettier in person! should I get and autograph?'

As tempting as interacting with fans is, Hinata had a schedule to accomplish. And interview with a volleyball association league, A quick visit to the children's volleyball gymnasium, another interview held with Hoshiumi and Lev, and meeting oikawa for a 'special something'. There was a lot on his list that he needed to accomplish but he didn't know if he'd have the whole energy by then, seeing as they were quite hyper last night. 

"Chibi Chan!" Kuroo jogged up to him and reality came flooding back to him. When did he get in the building? Ah, he was too distracted with his thoughts. "Glad you can make it on time. the interviewers would be arriving in an hour so you can stay at our guest lounge for a while."

"That's great! I'll wait there then." He was lead to the visitors room where the interview would be taken place, yet to his surprise, the room was occupied by two other males. Bokuto and Kageyama was also there yet the grey haired fellow seemed to stick uncomfortably close around the other setter. 

"Shouyou!" Bokuto beamed. 

Kageyama was silent. He kept his head low and averted eye contact with the ginger though Shouyou didn't mind. He sat across from them and pulled out his phone. "Aren't you supposed to go on a date with 'kaashi senpai?" he asked. 

Bokuto plopped down on his seat and pouted. "'Kaashi didn't want me to skip this interview. He said he's going to make me abstain if I didn't," he said in a laughing tone. It doesn't take two to know what 'abstain' means between Akaashi and Bokuto and even he's not pleased with that idea.

"How about you, you seem to have fun at nights," Bokuto grinned, nudging towards his oen neck. 

"What do you mea—Oh!" His hand landed on his neck and it stung a little bit, a recollection of last night flashing in front of his eyes. Atsumu bit him there and he totally forgot about it. Heat crept up to his face and steam was going out of his ears. 

The sight of Hinata blushing because of someone else tore the raven haired setter apart. His heart clenched at the imagination of Hinata moaning out Atsumu's name instead of his. He can't even bear sitting in the same room as him anymore. "Excuse me but i'll be back when the interviewees come," he stood upright and walked out to the door, shutting it gently but still leaving a bad trail of atmosphere in the wide spaced room.

"He's mad, Shou-chan," Bokuto whispered. 

of course he would, though there was nothing anyone can do. 

"You shouldn't have addressed the bite mark, Bokuto-san," A low growly voice muffled by a mask suddenly caught Koutarou and Shouyou's attention. Their necks did a one 360 at every direction to find out who spoke only to see a curly haired fellow stadning at the corner of the room, compressed there like there was no other space to stand by.

"omi-omi!" Bokuto yelped standing on his feet.

"Omi-omi Senpai, Since when were you there?"

"Even before Tobio and Bokuto." He sighed. he stuck his hands in his jacket and leaned agains tthe wall. "Tobio was crying last night if you didn't know. I think the both of you already know why."

"ah..." Hinata looked down.

"Watch what you say and don't rub salt on his wounds, Bokuto," He glared at the golden eyed individual, and Bokuto responded with a gulp, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. "Shouyou, my best advise for you is to talk things out with him. I don't know what happened between you three last night but I suggest you clear it up before anyone makes a big deal out of it."

"Yes omi-san," Hinata drooped in his seat and fiddled with his arms. 

There was silence between the three of them. An awkward silence that bothered even Sakusa. He let out another round of sigh. "Shouyou can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Shouyou bolted up and followed Sakusa outside, not really knowing where they were going and what they were going to discuss. 

The taller man stopped at the end of the hall. 

"Don't get me wrong about this one Shouyou but I want you to look out for Kageyama this time around. " Sakusa stated.

Hinata's lips pointed down and his eyes went wide. 

"Last night, I followed after him when you sent him back home. He ended up going to the bar and drinking his ass of until morning. He's being going through some rough things and I think you know the reason why so I suggest—"

" **Why**?" Shouyou asked. 

Kiyoomi glanced at him after being asked the question and his eyes widened at the sight of Shouyou's expression.

" _ **Why should I bother with Kageyama Tobio**_?" His eyes were wide but they were devoid of any emotion. He was like a lifeless doll standing on its own two feet and staring deep into his soul. A description of which, he familiarized himself through Ushijima's stories of his past. It was exactly as how Wakatoshi described the ginger. Menacing and threatening despite the small stature. 

"Omi-san," He said monotonously. 

"Kageyama was the one who brought this to himself. He was the one who avoided me up until the Olympics but I was the one who decided to turn a blind eye on it. I was there waiting for him for years even after our match against their team yet not once did he apologize for neglecting me. Atsumu was coincidentally there the whole time and supported me even though he didn't know what was wrong. Atsumu was the one to comfort me in Tobio's place so why should I bear with him?"

Hinata paused. " ** _You reap what you sow, Omi-san_**. Please tell that to Tobio."

Hinata walked away, leaving a major impression on the older one. Sakusa stared at the floor in a daze, not noticing the sweat forming on the back of his neck. He was holding his breath and biting his tongue through out the whole ordeal and for the first time in a while, wanted to back off against someone younger than him. Never had he witness the sight of that in his life but now that he did, It was like Shouyou was much more bigger person than he'd thought he was. 

"Omi-Omi?" Bokuto called form around the corner. "you alright? You seem a little pale..."

"Bokuto-san. Did you hear all of that?"

"Ah..." he rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah, I was supposed to call you since the interviewers arrived but..."

Sakusa sighed. "I wasn't expecting something like that form the little shrimp."

"I was genuinely afraid for you. That's the second time I've seen Shouyou slightly mad. that's also the first time I heard his side of the story. but when you think about it, Shouyou actually has a reason to be mad doesn't he?"

It took him a while to process what Shouyou had said a minute ago but he nodded none the less. "I guess I was too rushing to reconcile the both of them." He heaved out a long exasperated breath. "Besides that, Atsumu's a tough one when when he's jealous. both for the other guy and Hinata."

"What made you say that?"

Sakusa recalled to that one time right after the Olympics where Shouyou fell asleep on his bed by accident. Of course being roommates with the ginger and the other bed being unclean because Shouyou's bags were on it, He had to sleep next to Shouyou. Then right after that night, Atsumu was sending glares at him and barely passed him any tosses. Not to mention, the next night, Hinata was screaming Atsumu's name in the room next to theirs. And Sakusa was not dumb enough to think that it was only accidental.

Bokuto was asleep through it all but Sakusa was not.

"I've been on the receiving end of it. It's not pleasant if you want to know," He deadpanned. "This is why I don't want to deal with people's affairs." 

* * *

Oikawa handed the ginger a small paper bag containing a velvet box. He smiled., "I got it for a discounted price since I knew someone who made them. You really owe me one Chibi- chan."

"Ah~ Thank you Oikawa senpai,"

"Still, i was expecting that blonde setter of yours to like more exotic designs,"

"He appears like that but he's really a simple and straightforward guy," Shouyou laughed.

Hinata's phone buzzed and chimed against the wooden counter of the ramen shop. Oikawa eyed it for a second to find out who was calling the ginger but Shouyou ended the call.

"Hold on for a moment— Tooru-senpai," Hinata hopped off from the stool and ducked underneath the banner when he reached the entrance. He called the number again and waited for around 3 rings, knowing all too well that it was going to be picked up at the 4th bell.

"Tsumu? Why are you calling?"

"What? Can't i call my little Mvp?" Atsumu snickered, leaning back on his office chair. 

"Who you callin' little?!" Shouyou whined. 

He chuckled, imagining Shouyou's puffy cheeks and light glare. "Where are you right now?" He asked. Atsumu played with a circular object on his finger. He grinned at it, thinking that Shouyou would most probably like the design of the gift.

"I'm at a ramen shop near the mall. Oikawa-san is here with me,"

Atsumu paused. "Oikawa Tooru? That pretty face?" He bit on his thumb. Oikawa and Atsumu never really had a great impression of each other. One was because both of them were too cocky to stand each other but it was mostly because of that kiss Shouyou and the pretty face exchanged when they met at the Olympics. "Did he kiss you again?"

Kiss? Again? Hinata thought, sensing a little bit of foreboding tone in his setter's tone. When did Oikawa kiss—Oh! "Tsum tsum you're jealousy is showing,"

"I'm _not_ jealous." Atsumu's voice cracked. 

_Shit_.

His voice just had to tell him off.

"That's kinda cute."

"Make up your mind Shou—are you pissing me off or are you trying to turn me on?" He asked in a deep tone, suggesting something.

"Woah there!" Hinata exclaimed. "What the heck tsum-tsum? And I'll tell you again, that kiss back at the Olympics was a sign of greeting, besides, Tooru san already had Iwaizumi san,"

"Oh?! Trainer and Pretty face?!" His voice quirked up. "That's new I never heard of tha—"

" **Hinata**." 

The abrupt mention of his name did not come from the call. He turned his body a cold breeze hitting the two figures. They stared at each other for a short while though it was surprising how different their emotions were.

" _Kageyama_." 

Atsumu's heart sunk. He sat upright and pressed the phone against his ear. "Shouyou what are you doing with Kageyama?! I thought you were with Tooru?!"

"What do you want, kageyama?" Shouyou lowered the phone as his eyebrows met, a glare being thrown at the black haired setter. Kageyama had sunken eyes. There were dark circles and they were a bit swollen. 

"Can we talk?"

" _Is there something we have to discuss_?" 

"Please. Let's talk. Privately." There was a little tremble in his voice and he constantly sniffed, nose turning red and cheeks flushing pink. It was taking everything in him to hold back from crying like a child there and then. Hinata's heart panged at the sight. It was completely out of character for Tobio to show a vulnerable side to him.

He ended the call at a tap of a button and shoved the phone in his pocket. He took a deep breath and calmed his agitated nerves. "Stay here for a sec." Hinata we t back in the ramen shop and made up an excuse to leave. Oikawa glanced at the entrance and immediately figured out who it was but had decided to feign ignorance instead.

Shouyou left and he didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he wasn't in a good mood anymore. He turned his back and disappeared out of the older man's sight, Oikawa shaking his head with a smile. "Ah...youth." he mumbled, slurping his noodles. A twinkling ringtone caught gis eyes and he found his phone to be buzzing. 

"Eh? _This is rare_ ," he said and bit off the noodles, picking the phone that had Iwaizumi's name plastered on it.

_This is private enoug_ h. Hinata thought, looking around a suburban street where a convenience store was located. He stopped his tracks and faced Kageyama, observing how his complexion had gotten worse in a short amount of time.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. Including our relationship." Kageyama mumbled. "I didn't mean to neglect you back then especially before the Olympics. A lot has been going on in my head that time and I didn't want to burden you with it. I was also afraid that i'd lash it out on you so I avoided you as best as I can.

I just didn't expect for you to break it off with me. I guess I didn't trust myself and you enough. I'm sorry."

The spiker's shoulders were already heavy by then. The apology was short and seemed like it wasn't thought through but he knew Kageyama was the worst when it comes to apologizing. Moreover, the idea of Kageyama apologizing is rare in and of itself. Shouyou hates to admit it, but the reason why he seemed so pissed off whenever anyone brought up the topic is plainly because he imagined Kageyama not having a single ounce of regret and remorse about ignoring him. 

The apology was short and not properly thought of through but it removed a heavy bearing that was crushing Shouyou's lungs.

"It's fine. I already moved on," Hinata said. Kageyama looked at him and he gritted his teeth. His chin wrinkled as his face cracks into a heart crushing cry, eyes squinting and eyebrows knitting together. Kageyama couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Droplets of fluid came streaming down his cheek and his heart raced for some reason. A mixture of sadness, regret and longing was dancing around his heart but he ignored all of them and focused on the smallest bit. 

He was happy. Happy that Hinata still had forgiven him despite everything.

Hinata opened his arms and wrapped his hands around the setter making him sadder. He cried his heart out against his neck while the other rubbed circled on his back.

This was the only thing Hinata could do. He couldn't get angry nor lash out as he didn't have the energy nor the will power to do it so he just hugged Kageyama and stared off into the distance.

* * *

  
The house was dark.

It was extremely dark and silent, contrary to the everyday scene Hinata goes home to. On a regular day, Atsumu would constantly greet him with a bright 'welcome back' regardless of where he was. There would always be a sound being emitted from somewhere,: a running faucet, a stereo, a game on TV or even the washing machine yet tonight— it was silent.

The thin cold air made the smaller one gulp in the entrance, thinking back to when he had abruptly ended the call without reason. Atsumu sometimes makes a big deal out of small things But there was no need for him to be mad over an ended phone call right?

He took of his shoes and entered the living room trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He didn't have the guts to turn in the lights as he might not be able to bear whatever it was he was going to see— _even if there really is nothing there_.

There was dread in the air. A heavy looming sense of negativity wafted and slightly manifested as a cold temperature in their house. Shouyou ignored it.

"Tsumu?" He called out. He walked up the flight if stairs, holding the railing as he ascended up to their bedroom. He gasped at the sight if a silhouette sitting by their bed, head lowered and illuminated by a cellphone placed underneath him. He wanted to back off but the sight of the blonde locks eased him a bit.

"What are you doing in the dark?" Shouyou asked, not noticing the foul expression on his lover's face. 

Atsumu was pissed. He was annoyed. He was enraged, he was in despair—every negative emotion was present in his face but among all of them, the prominent expression was the expression of Jealousy.

He wasn't even going to deny it. He was jealous. He was extremely jealous at the image plastered on his phone. A photo sent by Oikawa who followed Hinata and Tobio. The older male perfectly captured the moment of the ginger hugging Tobio. That elevated his Jealousy to levels Atsumu never thought he could sense. 

Why was Hinata hugging Tobio? Did they reconcile? Was Shouyou going to leave him?

No.

_He can't afford that._

Atsumu stood up abruptly and pulled out a blind fold. He strode to where his lover was and Shouyou, who was stripping off of his tops, was a second to late to turn around. 

The next thing the spiker knew, he was already blindfolded though the darkness didn't make much of a difference. Rather, he sensed the tenacity and aggressiveness of the blonde's movement. "Tsumu? Can we not do it tonig—" Shouyou was reaching out to remove the blindfold when his wrists were pinned up to the wall. "Huh?"

He couldn't see nor smell anything but Shouyou suddenly flinched at the warmth that encased both of his wrists. By the sensation of it, his hands were pinned down by one of Atsumu's arms whilst the other arm was busy trying to...bind it together? There was cloth being tugged around his crossed arms and only when it tightened did he realized what was going on.

That instant, he payed attention to everything. The sounds, the scent, the aggressiveness of his lover's touch. It only takes him a few seconds to decode that Atsumu was in an extremely foul mood. "Atsumu—talk to me first— what's wrong?"

"I don't know Shouyou," Atsumu growled, yanking his lover off the wall and throwing him to the bed vigorously. " _You should be the one telling me_." Shouyou let out a yelp at the brash movements, growing anxious when he realized where this was going.

blindfolded and bound. 

Naked on the bed.

Atsumu— **pissed**.

"Wai-wait Atsumu we just di-did it last night! I'm already empty!" Hinata used his feet to scoot away from the bed but Atsumu pulled on his ankle to put him back to where he was previously. 

Hinata's pants was slid off of him in a blink of an eye. His thighs were cold and exposed, aching from the sessions that took place prior that night. His ass was also sore, now throbbing at the thought of something large entering him again. 

He knew he had nothing to let out. There was no fluids that can escape as he had been emptied out in one night leading to one thing. 

"Then come using yer ass. I don't care," the voice was extremely weak, far off from the distance yet he could sense Atsumu's breath down in between his thighs. He moved his legs but Atsumu wrapped a hand around it, dragging his tongue long at the muscly area. He was licking randoms spots, catching Shouyou off guard. 

He didn't know where Atsumu was going to kiss next leaving him on the edge of anticipation.

There was something brand new to this that Shouyou couldn't point out. It was new and terrifying but he liked it. He like how his hands were bound together, how he was blindfolded, how his senses heightened at every touch and sensation. 

_It was turning him on._

Out of nowhere Teeth bore into his flesh and a loud scream escaped his throat. It was a strong bite, one that could leave a bruise and bleed inside but despite the alarming noise he made, Atsumu didn't stop. In fact, he inched further into his thighs and bit another spot. A much more sensitive spot. 

"A-Atsumu, please tell me what's wrong first," Shouyou remembered, trying to retract his legs and close them.

"Was it the phone call? If it's that then I'm sorry! Kageyama wanted to apologize for everything so I heard him out," he explained, Miya slightly understanding the event that took place.

"He cried and apologized so I comforted him for a bit. I only hugged him but that was it! He even wished that we stay together forever!" He quickly added, praying to all the gods that Atsumu will not make a big deal out of that emotionless hug

  
The setter wad slapped back to reality. He sat there staring at the sight in front of him. Seeing how Shouyou was bound up and quivering in their bed. He gasped silently, panicking at the sight if Shouyou biting his lower lip, on the verge of tears. "tch!" He removed the blindfolds and met eyes with the spiker.

It took a moment for the ginger's eyes to clear but he smiled at the sight of Atsumu worried for him. It was like his jealousy was never there. "I'm sorry Shou, I let my anger get the best of me,"

"It's fine." Hinata smiled weakly, moving his legs with stealth before forcibly wrapping his legs around his lovers hips. Atsumu's clothes soft front rubbed against Shouyou's hole. He kept on pressing Atsumu's hips forward while the blonde didn't know what to do. But surely, he was turned on by the sensation as evidence by his hard dick now sticking out of his boxers.

Hinata released him and pushed his hands over his head. He licked his lips and lowered his eyelids. Slowly, he spread his legs in front Atsumu who gawked at both of their hard-ons. "Enter me Tsumu," he growled in an extremely low voice. 

"Ya know how to work me up don't ya, shrimpy?" Atsumu laughed, fully taking off his underwear. He held his dick and pumped it a few times until it went completely stiff and almost unbearable.

"Should I use lube on ya?"

"No...I think I'm still loose," Hinata mumbled. "Enter me," he ordered.

Atsumu leaned his chest forward and pressed his coated tip against the ring of Shouyou's asshole. He did it slow on purpose. To make sure Shouyou could savor every moment as his ass was stretched by Atsumu's massive cock.

" _Hng_! You're going too... _mngh_... slow..." He said between soft whimpers. Shouyou was feeling every inch of it. He was feeling as his walls slowly part to make way for his lover's cock. He loved it. He loved the sensation of it but he was threatening to break if this slow pace continued. 

"Ya want me to pound ya senseless?" He asked as a joke, chuckling along as he pushed himself in again, earning a unified moan. Atsumu stayed in there for a bit, biting his lip at the high temperature that enveloped his erection.

It's hot inside of Shouyou. It was looser than usual but it still felt good. It was soft inside him ans the small lumps and bumps shifted at every little movement. Not to mention, Shouyou was throbbing. 

"Do it," Hinata chanted. 

"Huh?"

"Pound me, Tsumu."

A snap echoed in the setter's head. His eyes went blank and his ears rung at the bossy-ness of his lover's tone. His hands vigorously wrapped around Shoyou's hip, pulling them both apart. Tsumu's hands pushed Hinata upward while his hips pulled out, half of his dick exposed. 

Hinata didn't get what was happening until— 

Atsumu pulled their bodies together. He roughly pulled Shouyou's hips down to him while his own hips jabbed forward. A big way of pleasure shocked the both of them out of their worlds. Shouyou took a deep breath while let out a loud yelp but that yelp was chocking on his throat as Atsumu continued to pound him. 

Atsumu's cock constantly rubbed against his prostate at an fast pace, enough to trigger a nice sensation but not enough to make that sensation last. Every second alternated from emptiness to being bloated and full. That drive Hinata to madness. The dick wasn't staying long enough against his prostate to send him a good few seconds of pleasure but instead, it ended abrupt and came back quickly, repeating over and over again.

And as if that wasn't deep and harsh enough, Atsumu's dick managed to push in deeper. 

" ** _ACK! AH! AHNG! ATSUMU—TOO...DEEP_**!"

"Ah?" Atsmu laughed with an open mouth, continued to fuck Hinata's hole without mercy. "Isn't— _ah_ —this— _ack_ —what you—want?! _huh?!_!" The pleasure was also too much for the setter. Particularly when his tip pushes forward and rubs against Hianta's pulsing insides. "Shit—" Atsmu's sensitive part was his tip. And right now, it was getting all the attention it needed inside Hinata's ass and he was loving it 

" _Ahng._.."

" _Guuh—Hah_!"

" _Hng— hah...hah...ah....nmn..._ "

Atsumu moved faster. He moved faster and faster that Shouyou cant comprehend what was what. He stuck his tongue out to try and catch his breath but his body only bounced back and forth as he was being wrecked by his lover ." _Ah—ah—ah— Hngah— gah_!" 

Atsumu's magnificent cock was penetrating him, ravishing him and stirring up all of his insides tot he point where Shouyou cant even think straight. His ass was full and the constant pounding and stimulation against his prostate caused a pooling of heat. 

" _Tsumu!—Tsumu it think!_ —"

" _It feels too good Shou_!" Atsumu focused on the sensation and closed his eyes, ignoring the sweat that dripped down.

Harsh clapping sounds filled the room but the both of them could care less.

Atsumu pounded. In and out, his cock rock hard and ready to release hot semen inside of his lover. He pulled in and out, grunting and moaning, looking up into the ceiling as he does this.

He wanted to come, he wanted to come so bad that he wanted to cry. He bit his lip and thrust, sensing the tickle on the tip of his penis that indicated his release.

" _Shit,shit,shit_!" Atsumu let out, quickening his pace as he was trying to achieve that tickle of his tip once more. Hinata was already a mess. His saliva was slobbered all over his lips, dripping down the side of his mouth while his eyes were narrowing. 

"Shit Shouyou, _i'm gonna cum_!"

"Me—too!"

They both gritted their teeth and focused on their build up, closing their eyes shut in the process. 

Then there, as they move vigorously, the sensations retracted to the back of their stomachs, making them open their eyes in shock. The build up was big and they knew it was going to be a long one, but Atsumu kept moving. He kept moving and moving until that retracted sensation reappeared and traveled towards their lower halfs, adding pressure to their cocks that wanted to explode. 

" ** _TSUMU' ! ATSUMU! ATSUMU! SHIT! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING TSUMU_ _!_ "**

" ** _FUCK SHOUYOU! SHOUYOU IT FEELS_** —"

Hot semen coursed through their dicks pushing up and out of their tips. Atsumu pushed his hips in the deepest part of Hinata's hole, thrusting another time since Hinata's pulsing insides clamped on his throbbing dick. "Ahng!" Hinata let out. Shouyou's abdomen stiffened and his legs straightened out, curling behind Atsumu as his ass clenched at the long, pleasurable orgasm.

"Shit yer sucking me dry," Atsumu panted while he looked up into the ceiling. He was letting out a quivering whimpers that he couldn't suppress. It was addicting how Shouyou's ass would suck Atsumu's dick dry and even now, it was still clenching as if it didn't want Atsumu to pull out. Atsumu's eyes traveled down to his lover only to see...

Nothing..

There was no semen on Shouyou's body.

  
"Shouyou, did ya..." He looked once more and laughed in amazement. "ya came from yer ass?" 

Shouyou didn't reply. He laid there not moving. His ass gradually loodened and hsi legs fell down lifeless onto the bed. 

"Shou?" Atsumu called.

_Still, no response._

"Shouyou?" Atsumu pulled out and climbed on top of the ginger only to see him asleep. Shock overcame the setter the instant he saw Hinata's eyes closed. "Shit, was it that good that ya fainted?"

He sighed and let out a small laugh again. He placed a kiss on the sweaty forehead of the spiker before picking him up. "Let's get ya all cleaned up," he traversed through the dark room and down their bathroom.

* * *

_What was it?_

There was something extraordinary about that morning. Shouyou woke up with a breakfast in bed while Atsumu was running in the shower. Hinata was surprisingly in his navy blue pajamas and was tucked nicely in bed. He rubbed his face with his right hand but flinched at the cold contact of a metal on his cheek.

He squinted when the sun from behind him reflected a ring on his finger. 

"Am I dreaming?" Shouyou mumbled closing his eyes again. "When did I wear the ring I was about to give him?"

He opened it thinking his hand would be empty by then but much ti his surprise, it was still there—a ring was on his finger.

  
The ring was fairly simple, no patterns, no diamonds but a plain ring that had a metallic shade of pink. It glistened under the lighting and it slightly blinded the ginger.

Why did he have a ring?

"Ah, yer up, Shou." Atsumu walked out with steam being emitted from the bathroom. His hair was damp and droplets of water cascaded down his well toned abs. "Mornin'"

Shouyou eyed the hand on Atsumu's hip, seeing the same ring on the same finger. He rolled to face the ceiling and let out a loud whine.

"Dammit! Tsumu you're so unfair!" Hinata whined in bed.

The setter raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something?" He watched as Shouyou made his way to the other side of the room, pulling up his bag and holding a small box in his palm. He threw it to Atsumu's direction making the setter drop the towel that he was using.

A small velvet box landed on his palm.

"You beat me to it," Hinata pouted. "you're so unfair!"

"Beat ya to wha—" Atsumu opened the box. Nestled in the box was a singular rose gold ring. The blonde's eyes went wide at the sight. It was the exact same ring that Shouyou had on.

"I was planning on doing something romantic but you beat me to it Tsum Tsum—oof!" He fell back against the bed. Atsumu was on top of him, pinning him down.

He was smiling.

Genuinely smiling that his cheeks and eyes puffed up. "I seriously don't know what to do with you Shou—yer making me go crazy here!"

"Well doesn't matter now!" He wrapped his hands around Atsumu's neck and pulled him down to a kiss. 

"I love you Tsumu,"

"I love ya more, Shrimpy."

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile Oikawa who heard the whole conversation that night in the suburbs purposely sending a misleading picture without context: ;D
> 
> Twitter: @goldenstrin1
> 
> Redbubble: Animastyle


End file.
